


Le parole che non dici

by atelofobia_7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anche Harry, Credo - Freeform, Draco Malfoy Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Draco Malfoy non parla, Drarry, Finisce bene, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry e Draco dormono nello stesso letto per riuscire a dormire decentemente, Healing, Hermione cerca di offrirgli aiuto, M/M, Non mi riesce scrivere i tag in italiano, Ottavo anno, Post-War, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tornare alla normalità, eight year
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atelofobia_7/pseuds/atelofobia_7
Summary: La guerra è finita, tutto dovrebbe essere tornato alla normalità. Ma per Draco, tornare a come le cose erano prima non è una possibilità.Non riesce a parlare, e quando gli viene consigliato di allontanarsi dai luoghi che riportano a galla l'origine del suo dolore, Draco decide di tornare ad Hogwarts per l'ultimo anno. Qui troverà un aiuto che non avrebbe immaginato di volere, da persone che non si sarebbe aspettato di considerare amiche.•••"Ogni sera, senza alcuna eccezione, Potter si infila sotto le coperte con Draco. Lo fa senza chiedere, come se fosse la cosa più naturale ed ovvia del mondo, ma ogni sera, il momento subito prima di alzare il lenzuolo, quando Potter cerca il suo sguardo e lo guarda con gli occhiali in mano, è come se chiedesse il permesso. Ed ogni volta, quando Draco ricambia il suo sguardo e poi si infila sotto le coperte ma resta spostato verso sinistra del materasso, è come se glielo concedesse."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 10





	Le parole che non dici

**Author's Note:**

> Spero di aver trattato dignitosamente gli argomenti e i temi che ho affrontato in questa fic, e niente... buona lettura!

Draco Malfoy non sta bene.

Non che abbia malattie o altre sindromi strane, no. Semplicemente, non sta bene.

Lucius non perde mai occasione di ricordargli che onta sia, un Malfoy che si abbassa a tali infimi livelli: uno scempio, senz'altro. Ovviamente, sostiene l’uomo, deve esserci qualcos'altro sotto, un qualcosa che spieghi un fenomeno tanto disdicevole. Una maledizione, forse, o un qualche filtro.

Ma poiché è impossibile chiarirlo senza accertamenti professionali, Draco, Narcissa e Lucius Malfoy si trovano qui, nello studio della dottoressa Miller.

Niente simpatiche riunioni familiari, solo una gita dalla strizzacervelli.

La dottoressa è una donna relativamente giovane, e Draco pensa pure che sotto l'aspetto velatamente appassito sia ancora possibile intravedere la calda luce che sicuramente le si annidava sotto la pelle, un tempo. Tuttavia non gli piace il suo ghigno saccente, e quindi non sopporta un granché neanche la dottoressa. E’ una semplice equazione che forse in realtà funziona al contrario (Draco è consapevole che non piacendogli dover andare da una psicologa, troverà ogni misero motivo per non sopportarla), non molto proficua però quando per una decisione presa dai piani superiori devi aprirti con quella persona. A dire il vero, non aveva dovuto scrivere un granché su di sé: aveva piuttosto risposto a domande sciocche e, secondo lui, fuori luogo, che chissà come avrebbero contribuito alla causa.

Ma a quanto pare, contro ogni aspettativa, la dottoressa Miller è riuscita a capirci qualcosa.

E’ per questo motivo che, al momento, sono seduti davanti alla scrivania maniacalmente ordinata su seggiole in alluminio terribilmente scomode mentre la dottoressa si spiega. “È senz'altro un effetto dello stress,” dice. “Ne sono sicura, anche perché le analisi hanno dimostrato che il ragazzo non è vittima di alcuna maledizione.”

Draco può sentire lo sguardo di suo padre scavargli un foro nel punto in cui lo sta fissando. Può anche immaginare la vena di disprezzo che sicuramente vi si cela. Non alza lo sguardo dalle proprie mani, pallide e ossute. In definitiva, non gli importa più un granché.

“Ci sono cure?” chiede Narcissa, e le spalle del ragazzo si rilassano al suono della sua voce apprensiva.

“Volete davvero sapere cosa vi suggerisco? Lasciate il ragazzo libero da ogni fonte di stress: non stategli addosso, niente ansia, non colpevolizzatelo. Vedrete che così, pian piano, ricomincerà a parlare.”

Non importa se, mentre si liscia la chioma di capelli dorati con una mano, ha di nuovo sfoderato quel sorriso che tanto detesta: Draco forse comincia ad apprezzare la dottoressa Miller.

•••

Come ogni anno, la banchina del binario 9¾ è gremita di gente. Bambini, gatti, gufi starnazzanti, bauli ingombranti e genitori apprensivi riempiono ogni spazio della stazione.

Draco si guarda intorno quasi divertito: i bambini del primo anno ridono e sorridono ad ogni singola cosa e persona, emozionati come non mai, mentre i genitori scarmigliati li rincorrono urlando rimproveri e minacce. L'euforia però è troppa, e contenersi è estremamente difficile, così che le fatiche delle madri e dei padri vanno inevitabilmente sprecate.

Gli alunni più ‘anziani’ si abbracciano con forza, riallacciando in pochi attimi i rapporti sospesi durante le vacanze. Le lettere e le scatole di dolci sono sempre bene accette, ma stare in compagnia del lontano amico è il regalo migliore. Nessuno si sorprende quando qualche alunno particolarmente emotivo scoppia in lacrime, alternando i singhiozzi alle limpide risate.

Poi, piuttosto in disparte e decisamente più moderati, ci sono loro, i ‘recuperati’. L’ottavo anno. Una decina di alunni che, come lui, stanno osservando le persone intorno a loro con emozioni differenti. Alti fra i più giovani, Draco pensa che sembrino vegliare su di loro come angeli custodi.

La preside McGranitt è stata chiara. Non importa se i ragazzi hanno perso l'anno per combattere la guerra, nascondersi, o allearsi con il lato sbagliato: se vorranno, potranno rifrequentare la scuola per l'ultima volta. È così che è stato messo insieme questo sparuto gruppetto di ragazzi -meno consistente, a dire il vero, di quanto Draco avrebbe pensato. Fra loro c'è chi ha espressioni allegre, perché può tornare ad Hogwarts -a casa; chi nostalgiche; chi tristi, perché l'amico o il parente perso non potrà essergli al fianco; chi orgogliose, perché se ci sono alunni lì, alla piattaforma 9¾, è anche merito loro.

E poi, c’è lui, consapevole di star forando semplicemente la rigida apatia, e di star molto probabilmente fallendo. Meglio quella, no, che la vergogna? Dopotutto, se lui sta tornando, è solo perché Hogwarts è la fuga più facile e immediata.

Il treno fischia, i bambini urlano gioiosi, le madri li spingono nel vagone con gesti affettuosi frapposti a baci, abbracci e raccomandazioni. Quando loro sono montati, ancora pimpanti, salgono gli altri -un po' alla rinfusa a dire il vero. Rimangono solo poche persone ormai sulla banchina, e Draco si volta verso sua madre per salutarla un’ultima volta.

Narcissa gli sorride affettuosamente, gli porta una ciocca di capelli biondi dietro l’orecchio, lo bacia sulla fronte. Da che Draco è incappato nel suo piccolo problema, lei sembra averlo preso a braccetto. Ha ridotto le parole al minimo, capendo come i gesti siano il modo migliore di comunicare ad un muto. Dopotutto, le emozioni e i sentimenti non hanno udito. Draco sa che, nelle sue carezze, si cela molto più di quanto un ‘Ti voglio bene’ possa comunicare.

La sua maschera di forzata indifferenza si crepa, lasciando fiorire un sorriso appena accennato. Poi si volta e, senza guardarsi indietro, sale sul treno.

Le lancette scattano, l’orologio segna le undici in punto, e l’Espresso per Hogwarts parte, lasciandosi dietro uno sbuffo di vapore bianco che, nel cielo azzurro, si fonde con il pallore delle nubi.

•••

Il treno è vuoto rispetto agli altri anni: ‘sta volta le iscrizioni sono state nettamente minori, in parte per le perdite subite dalla guerra logorante, e un po’ per la paura che ancora si annida negli animi delle persone, tanto che le più diffidenti hanno preferito far prendere lezioni private ai propri figli.

Neanche Draco avrebbe dovuto esserci, effettivamente. Con il suo nome e gli agganci con i membri del ministero, infatti, gli sarebbe risultato facilissimo entrare nel mondo del lavoro, perlopiù con una posizione del tutto rispettabile. È questo stesso ragionamento che ha fatto sì che fra i ‘recuperati’ non ci siano altri Serpeverde.

Fatto sta che Draco si è trovato un vagone completamente vuoto e, osservando il paesaggio scorrere placidamente sotto il suo sguardo accompagnato dal suono del treno sulle rotaie e memore di una notte pressoché insonne, si è addormentato.

Non ha idea di quanto abbia dormito, né quando, precisamente, si sia svegliato. Forse la sua sveglia è stata la testa che, ad ogni minimo sobbalzo, batteva leggermente sul finestrino; più probabilmente invece sono state le voci che, col loro tono soave, l’hanno accompagnato dolcemente dal sonno alla veglia.

“Pensate che saremo di nuovo nella Torre dei Grifondoro?” A parlare è stato un ragazzo con pura curiosità nella voce che, Draco ne è sicuro, conosce. Tuttavia si è appena svegliato, e non riesce a collegare con rapidità.

A rispondergli è una ragazza: “Non saprei, non ne sono affatto sicura. In realtà credo che quest'anno saremo una sorta di gruppo a parte, non pensate?” A quanto pare sono Grifondoro, pensa Draco raccogliendo gli indizi, e sono almeno in tre, perché la ragazza si è rivolta al plurale.

“Ehi, pensate che sia sveglio?” chiede una terza voce dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, e Draco impiega un po’ più del dovuto a capire che si stia riferendo a lui.

“Beh, penso di-”

“Sì che è sveglio. Non è vero Malfoy?”

Draco si tira a sedere composto, raddrizzando collo e schiena nella sua solita posizione aristocratica, scoprendo che nei posti poco più avanti al suo, seduti in modo che la Granger e Potter gli siano di fronte e Weasley gli volga la schiena, c’è il fantomatico trio.

Sebbene avrebbe lungamente preferito poter continuare a starsene in disparte, ignorato, il biondo inarca un sopracciglio in una silenziosa richiesta di chiarificazioni.

La Granger sembra capire perché, dopo un breve sospiro, si spiega. “Quando una persona dorme e passa alla fase Rem (Rapid Eye Moviment) gli occhi, sotto le palpebre, si muovono continuamente e con velocità, come suggerisce l’acronimo stesso. Perciò è possibile vedere un leggero movimento della palpebra stessa, cosa che fino a qualche minuto fa mostravi. Si è fermato poco fa, indice che sei passato alla fase NoRem, ossia una fase di sonno molto più leggero e prossimo al risveglio. Poco dopo, alcuni momenti fa in effetti, le tue spalle hanno iniziato ad alzarsi al ritmo del tuo respiro. Quando dormi il respiro provoca movimenti ‘di pancia’, non di spalle. Non è occorso dunque un grande ragionamento per poter affermare senza margine di errori che ti fossi svegliato.”

Allo sguardo stupito degli altri, aggiunge con un altro sospiro (ma a Draco non sfugge la sua aria compiaciuta): “Già, roba Babbana.”

Draco si riappoggia rilassato contro lo schienale, le mani conserte sul grembo, e quasi sorride.

Weasley si è sporto oltre il proprio sedile per osservare Draco, e adesso lui riesce a vedere le sue sopracciglia aggrottate e l’espressione contrita. “Allora, Malfoy, quanti galeoni hai sborsato per sfuggire ad Azkaban? Non sarete rimasti senza soldi, spero.”

Draco non dà alcun cenno di risposta. La provocazione non lo tocca minimamente, ma il ricordo del processo -del periodo del processo- non è un episodio che gli piace rivangare.

“Che c'è, il gatto ti ha mangiato la lingua?” continua il rosso, e Draco pensa che, ironicamente, non è che ci sia poi così lontano.

Quando Draco non proferisce parola e non dà segno di voler in alcun modo rispondere, ma invece si volta verso il finestrino e dedica la sua attenzione al paesaggio al di fuori, i tre paiono rinunciare e il resto del viaggio scorre nel silenzio.

•••

Il banchetto tradizionale è stato eccessivamente lungo e noioso. La professoressa McGranitt ha tenuto uno sproloquio infinito sulla necessità di ritrovare la serenità nell’unione e del rafforzare ancor più i rapporti inter ed extra case. Chiacchiere, chiacchiere, chiacchiere.

Draco ascolta distrattamente mentre rigira di malavoglia il cibo con la forchetta. Non è che non sembri buono, come al solito la mensa di Hogwarts non delude da questo punto di vista, ma trovarsi nella Sala Grande dopo  _ quel giorno _ , ed essere circondato da così tante persone che di tanto in tanto gli rivolgono occhiate oblique, non contribuisce al suo appetito già carente.

“Abbiamo preso la decisione di unire coloro che stanno rifrequentando l’ultimo anno in un unico gruppo, dal momento che abbiamo ritenuto che fosse la decisione migliore consentire al meglio la condivisione e la vicinanza fra i ragazzi. Il piccolo numero di ragazzi ha coadiuvato la nostra scelta,” aveva detto la professoressa poco prima. “Il dormitorio è stato allestito al piano terra, l’accesso è situato affianco alle scale.”

Non particolarmente toccato dalla notizia, Draco si è seduto senza esitazione nell’estremo del lungo tavolo il più lontano possibile dal gruppo di ragazzi, distante all’incirca quattro posti vuoti. Onestamente, a lui sarebbe indifferente stare più vicino, ma è anche consapevole che invece, con ogni probabilità, gli altri non sarebbero a loro agio.

Sono pochi, solo in nove. Sono soprattutto Grifondoro, ed un solo membro di Corvonero, ma contrariamente a lui, Padma Patil ha una sorella con sé, e pure diversi amici consolidati. Le chiacchiere di sottofondo si mantengono sul leggero, ma un calore inconfondibile è palpabile nelle parole scambiate. Sono felici, estremamente felici di essere di nuovo lì insieme, finalmente in grado di non pensare a sopravvivere, ma a  _ vivere _ . A Draco piace.

Durante la cena ha assaggiato un solo boccone di cibo, ma il suo stomaco si è opposto immediatamente e presto ha abbandonato la forchetta accanto al piatto. Con la testa appoggiata ad una mano e gli occhi chiusi, ha trascorso il resto del banchetto ad ascoltare la vita intorno a sé. Per un attimo, sembra davvero che stia andando tutto bene.

Quando la cena termina e tutti abbandonano pian piano la Sala, Draco si ricompone, esce dallo stato di torpore in cui si era lasciato sprofondare e segue gli altri ragazzi verso il loro nuovo alloggio.

La Granger si volta un paio di volte, i suoi occhi scuri che lo scrutano da sopra la spalla, e Draco si trova a distogliere lo sguardo. Prende un respiro profondo ed entra.

_ Andrà tutto bene. _

La Sala Comune è ariosa e grande a sufficienza, nessun colore tipico ma piuttosto neutra. C’è una grande finestra con gli infissi in legno che si apre sul prato e lascia intravedere parte del lago, un divano è posizionato subito sotto, affiancato da delle poltrone che formano una sorta di semicerchio col divano stesso. Al centro un tappeto dai colori caldi copre parte del pavimento in grandi pietre, e c’è un caminetto dalla struttura semplice nella parete opposta al divano; all’altezza del caminetto una panca segue tutta la parete, coperta da cuscini imbottiti e coperte piegate sparse qua e là. Una libreria alta fino al soffitto, ricolma di libri, si innalza sulla parete opposta alla porta da cui sono entrati, occupando all’incirca un quarto della sua superficie, mentre nel mezzo si aprono due porte per i dormitori.

Gli piace, gli piace molto.

Però, l’idea di condividere il dormitorio con gli altri, gli piace decisamente molto meno.

Il trio e Paciock si sono seduti subito sul divano e stanno discorrendo del più e del meno, sembrerebbe. Le altre ragazze -le sorelle Patil e Hanna Abbott- si congedano con poche parole e svaniscono nella loro stanza, e così fa Earnie MacMillan.

Draco li imiterebbe, non perché stanco ma quanto più per fuggire dalla presenza di alcune persone in particolare, ma preferisce aspettare che tutti si siano addormentati prima di dormire lui stesso. Sceglie un libro senza far troppo caso al titolo o alla trama e si siede sulla panca davanti al camino, iniziando a leggere distrattamente.

•••

La casa è sempre sembrata esageratamente enorme, vuota anche quando non lo è, e sulla pelle l’aria è fredda ogni giorno.

Lascia la sua stanza solo quando è costretto, come quando suo padre entra in camera e lo solleva stringendogli il braccio, e Draco si lascia trascinare sul pavimento e non apre ancora le palpebre.

“Smettila di comportarti da bambino,” gli dice, e Draco risponde che lui  _ è  _ ancora un bambino, in fondo. E lo dice perché è vero, perché ha solo diciassette anni e a quell’età le guerre non dovrebbero essere combattute, ma sono solo una tragedia imposta forzatamente senza possibilità di scelta.

La verità è che Draco ha paura, ha terribilmente paura, ed ogni volta che suo padre spalanca la porta per portarlo al piano di sotto le gambe non collaborano. Sono passati mesi dall’inizio di tutto questo, e all’inizio una parte di lui ha pure pensato che fosse la cosa giusta. Le prime riunioni al lungo tavolo della sala da pranzo le ha frequentate volontariamente. Non è stato costretto, solo sollecitato.

Oh, come sono cambiate le cose, e come sono cambiate in fretta.

E’ stato una notte, mentre camminava in un corridoio di quella casa troppo grande, troppo vuota, mantelli neri che vorticavano nell’aria tradendo la solita compostezza per una fretta mal celata. Era palpabile nell’aria che qualcosa stesse per succedere. Una mano bianca si era stretta sul suo avambraccio, pallide dita nodose che emergevano dalle lunghe maniche nere, e gli occhi spiritati di suo padre si erano fissati nei suoi e ‘Sbrigati,’ gli aveva detto.

Poco dopo anche lui stava indossando la tunica nera come la pece, il marchio nero languido sul suo braccio, e si era accorto che le vesti non lo facevano sentire potente ma quanto più sperava di potercisi nascondere, specialmente in quel momento, nel vicolo buio, in piedi con l’uomo sdraiato per terra sulla schiena di fronte a sé, il volto riparato inutilmente dell'avambraccio e il petto che sussultava mentre schizzi di sangue scuro con ogni colpo di tosse andavano a dipingergli il mento e le labbra.

‘Forza, Draco,’ gli diceva suo padre, in piedi affianco a lui, le mani ossute chiuse in una presa salda sul suo avambraccio, ‘Uccidilo.’

Gli altri mangiamorte, chiusi a cerchio intorno a loro, cominciavano a muoversi sul posto impazientemente e la stretta di suo padre si stringeva sempre più, finché non gli si era accostato all’orecchio, il respiro caldo e al sapore di alcol che gli sfiorava la pelle ad ogni sussurro diffondendo ondate di ribrezzo lungo la sua spina dorsale, e premurandosi che nessuno riuscisse a sentire cosa gli stava dicendo, ‘E’ solo un mezzosangue, non portarmi disonore in questo modo, Draco,’ gli aveva ricordato.

Draco aveva guardato l’uomo e aveva capito di star osservando se stesso. Per un attimo aveva davvero pensato di poter voltare i tacchi e andarsene, di non uccidersi, di non mettere fine alla sua vita in quel vicolo misero nel momento stesso in cui avesse messo fine a quella dell’uomo; aveva davvero creduto di poterlo fare, ma poi la presa sul braccio si era stretta, e Draco aveva chiuso gli occhi per non guardare. La luce verde che aveva lampeggiato brevemente sulla punta della sua bacchetta era riuscita a perforare persino la buia barriera delle sue palpebre.

Le cose sono state diverse da allora, Draco ha percepito con certezza di aver detto addio definitivamente ad una parte di sé in quel momento. Sta tentando disperatamente di salvare almeno un frammento. Ogni volta che suo padre lo trascina di peso fuori dalla stanza e lo costringe a sedersi sulla sua sedia al tavolo e il Signore Oscuro regge il suo sguardo per brevi istanti, i suoi piccoli occhi vacui sepolti nella sua testa, si sente sempre un po’ più vuoto.

Di tanto in tanto sua madre lo viene a trovare la notte, di nascosto, e siede sul bordo del letto su cui Draco è sdraiato e da cui osserva per ore ed ore il soffitto. Gli passa una mano sulla nuca in una carezza leggera e sfuggente, lo guarda apprensiva. “Sei dimagrito,” osserva stasera. “Quando è stata l’ultima volta che hai mangiato?”

“L’altro giorno,” sussurra con un fil di voce. Sua mamma lo sta osservando ed è ovvio che stia cercando di intercettare il suo sguardo. Draco chiude gli occhi.

“Quando sarebbe l’altro giorno?”

Draco non risponde. Non ha senso rispondere, e sente come se la voce sia ogni volta più difficile da forzare fuori. E lui è stanco, è così stanco.

•••

Voldemort lo ha messo alle strette, avanza verso di lui con passi calcolati e un’espressione estremamente fredda.

Ha voluto parlare con lui in privato, e quando suo padre lo ha ancora una volta tirato fuori dalla sua stanza di peso Draco lo ha seguito passivamente; non immaginava che si sarebbe trovato da solo in una stanza isolata con l'immagine stessa della morte.

‘E’ la fine’, si dice. ‘Lo riesco a vedere nei suoi occhi.’

I suoi occhi, Draco li odia. Sono piccoli e vuoti, come quelli di un serpente, e gli si infilano sotto la pelle nelle pieghe del suo cervello. Lo stanno scrutando e riesce a sentire il modo in cui rimesta fra i suoi pensieri senza ostacolo.

Draco sa qualcosa dell’occlumanzia, ed è sempre stato un bravo studente, ma onestamente non crede che sarebbe capace di farci niente in questo momento, e i suoi occhi si riempiono di lacrime ardenti prima che possa rendersene conto.

Il volto di Voldemort si deforma, i denti gialli scoperti, e Draco si vede ripugnante agli occhi dell’uomo, che lo afferra per il colletto con un gesto fulmineo e lo trascina lungo il muro finché non è in piedi nonostante non si regga sui suoi piedi e non abbia sostegno proprio, sorretto solo dalla presa rabbiosa dell’altro, e col volto a pochi centimetri dal suo gli sussurra parole sibilanti che entrano dalle sue orecchie e si annidano negli antri più oscuri del suo terrore. “Se non posso contare sulla tua più completa devozione, mi sei inutile.”

Draco chiude gli occhi, ogni singolo muscolo del suo corpo diserta e lui diventa in tutto e per tutto un fantoccio senza scheletro nelle sue mani. ‘Mi uccide,’ pensa. Non è una supposizione, ma una certezza che ruggisce nel suo petto svuotato.

Voldemort ghigna, scoprendo di nuovo i denti marci. “Ho modi migliori per renderti inerme.” La scintilla di follia nei suoi piccoli occhi è tramutata, dal disgusto al divertimento, e Draco si trova ad essere più spaventato da quest’ultimo, perché è la stessa sfumatura che domina gli occhi del predatore che si rigira fra le zampe la preda, con nessuna intenzione di ammazzarla senza averci prima giocato. Il Signore Oscuro lascia la sua presa e Draco cade a terra scomposto, un burattino senza il maestro che ne amministra le corde.

•••

Si sveglia di colpo. Si tira su a sedere, una mano che stringe il petto sopra il battito furioso del suo cuore e il respiro affannoso, le labbra spalancate alla ricerca di boccate d’aria che brucia nei polmoni.

Con la vista annebbiata da lacrime che non si stupisce di aver pianto si osserva intorno e scopre di essere nella Sala Comune, sulla panchina, di fronte al fuoco ormai spento. Deve essercisi addormentato la sera prima, assopito dal libro e dal calore del fuoco, dal riflesso aranciato della fiamme che danzava sulla sua pelle.

Dalla cappa entrano spifferi di aria fredda e gli fanno male le ossa, ma non è questo che lo preoccupa, quanto più la realizzazione di essersi addormentato in un posto frequentato, che qualcuno avrebbe potuto assistere a qualcosa che avrebbe preferito evitare, e che le porte dei dormitori sono spalancate e si intravedono i letti rifatti, vuoti. Quante persone sono passate per andare a fare colazione, e in che condizioni lo hanno visto?

Non ha modo di saperlo, ma anche se fosse non ci sarebbe modo di rimediare, dunque non ha senso pensarci troppo.

Si dà una sistemata, cambiandosi gli abiti e pettinandosi i capelli, e si costringe ad andare a fare colazione.

Non deve essersi svegliato molto dopo gli altri, in realtà, perché la Sala Grande pullula ancora di ragazzi che si stanno riempiendo le guance di cibo. Draco raggiunge il suo tavolo tenendo gli occhi abbassati per evitare lo sguardo di nessuno e si sistema dove si era seduto il giorno precedente. Non perde nemmeno tempo a riempirsi il piatto: lo stomaco gli si è annodato nel ventre e l’idea sola di mangiare gli fa venire la nausea. Non si è presentato con l’idea di fare colazione, dopo tutto; vuole solo dimostrare a se stesso di star impegnandosi.

Non ci sta riuscendo molto bene, ma in compenso è molto bravo ad evitare lo sguardo delle persone accanto a lui. Ci riesce per tutta la mattinata, durante le lezioni e poi il pranzo, e poi succede pure nel pomeriggio e a cena. Un tempo era molto bravo ad attirare l'attenzione degli altri, ma ha scoperto che è molto facile perderla quando non la si sta cercando.

Dopo cena, nella Sala Comune, Potter e Weasley giocano a scacchi sul tappeto mentre la Granger sistema degli appunti, sdraiata sulla pancia accanto a loro.

Paciock e Abbott li osservano da vicino, Abbott che tifa spudoratamente per Potter e Paciock che cerca di mantenersi un neutrale spettatore.

Draco osserva dal suo angolo accanto al camino; osserva come la Granger alzi gli occhi dalla pergamena, di tanto in tanto, e li posi sui suoi amici con uno sguardo caldo e affettuoso simile a quello di una madre, prima di tornare a concentrarsi e ripetersi poco dopo. Osserva come Potter alzi appena il mento in un gesto soddisfatto quando la sua mossa si rivela essere quella giusta, e il modo in cui Weasley sorrida quando qualcuno commenta come sia effettivamente bravo a scacchi.

In sottofondo il fuoco suona la sua musica sui ceppi secchi e le chiacchiere leggere riempiono l’aria con delicatezza soave.

E’ un mondo che è già stato presente, ma che non ha mai vissuto.

Per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita, osserva i suoi compagni di scuola e li vede come le figure di un quadro in cui si trova anche lui; li osserva con neutralità, come semplici persone che procedono nel loro unico vivere. Dopo mesi passati con lo sguardo rivolto al soffitto, le persone si rivelano molto più interessanti.

Mentre si guarda intorno, non pensa a nulla. Solo al fatto che sia pacifico, tutto questo. Non rischia di vedere niente che non voglia vedere, qui. E’ grato di essere tornato a Hogwarts.

Sarebbe bello poter restare svegli per sempre. Sugli occhi suoi, adesso ha una sorta di controllo. Su quello che gli mostrano i suoi sogni, no.

Recupera il libro del giorno prima e riprende a leggere, e legge, con la testa svuotata, fino a che tutti non sono andati a dormire ed è passato abbastanza tempo che tutti debbano essersi addormentati.

Si alza e sta per entrare nel dormitorio, quando sente delle voci mormorare e si ferma. E’ sicuro che non l’abbiano sentito: è diventato molto bravo a non fare rumori.

Potter e Weasley stanno conversando, la voce ridotta ad un soffio, attraverso le tende appena aperte dei loro letti adiacenti.

“Non lo so, Harry,” sta dicendo il rosso. “Non credo ci sia da preoccuparsi di niente.”

“Eppure ammetti che è strano che per la seconda notte di fila non sia venuto a dormire nel dormitorio, no?”

“Però…”

Potter fa un verso stizzito. “Non sto dicendo che stia tramando qualcosa, okay? Solo che credo ci sia qualcosa che non va.”

“Okay, ma-”

“Ti dico che c’è qualcosa che non quadra. Lo hai visto anche tu stamani. Stava dormendo esattamente dove lo abbiamo lasciato ieri notte, ed hai forse dimenticato che stava piangendo?”

Draco si morde un labbro e affonda le unghie nel palmo delle sue mani, chiuse a pugno. Dunque lo hanno visto.

“Stai provando compassione per lui?”

“Cosa? No, certo che no. Dico solo che non serve un genio per vedere come sia ridotto.”

“Harry?”

Potter sospira. “Che c’è, Ron?”

“Sei sicuro di non provare compassione per lui, vero? Perché sembra quasi che-”

“Per Godric, Ron, certo che no ti ho detto! Qualunque cosa gli sia successa, se la merita di sicuro.”

Weasley sembra essere soddisfatto e grugnisce un assenso, e la conversazione bisbigliata termina così. Draco indietreggia dalla porta e si siede sul divano, dove la luce argentea della luna sta allungando la sua mano oltre il vetro della finestra. Non ha più sonno.

•••

Il Signore Oscuro parla con la voce dei serpenti, sibili che si insinuano sotto la pelle e si conficcano nella carne. “Non vorresti che morissero, non è vero, Draco?”

Draco scuote la testa impercettibilmente. “Parla!” sibila l’uomo.

“No,” dice.

“Eppure la scelta è tua, lo capisci? Una vita per una vita. Lo capisci?”

“Sì.”

Il Signore Oscuro sembra soddisfatto, l’eccitazione della caccia rilucente nel suo viso grigio. “Li ucciderai.”

Draco stringe le palpebre e un’unica lacrima ne fugge. La sente calare lungo il suo zigomo, lenta e calda, finché un dito viscido e freddo lo sfiora e raccoglie la piccola gocciolina sul suo polpastrello. Voldemort ride, e la sua risata sembra un guaito delirante.

“Li ucciderai,” ripete. “Dillo.”

“Sì.” La sua voce è flebile, appena uno spiraglio nella tormenta che lo assorda.

“Sì cosa?!”

“Li ucciderò. Li ucciderò. Li ucciderò.”

Il Signore Oscuro ride. Ride. Ride.

•••

E’ passato un mese da che la scuola è riniziata, e tutte le giornate sono trascorse nella stessa monotona routine. Gli altri ragazzi del suo anno sembrano aver rinunciato al lanciargli occhiate confuse, o sospette, ed hanno semplicemente adottato la strategia di ignorarlo completamente. A lui va bene, ne è anzi grato.

Sta facendo colazione -ovvero sta testimoniando la colazione degli altri, perché ormai è divenuta un’abitudine quella di saltare completamente il pasto- quando qualcuno accanto a lui tossisce appena e Draco rivolge lo sguardo a quel qualcuno, distogliendo l’attenzione dal resto della Sala Grande che stava invece osservando distrattamente. La professoressa McGranitt è in piedi accanto a lui, e quando si accorge di avere la sua attenzione lo studia brevemente da dietro gli occhiali. “Signor Malfoy, la pregherei di seguirmi.”

Draco inarca appena un sopracciglio. Non gli sembra di aver fatto niente di sbagliato, e sarebbe piacevole ricevere spiegazioni. La professoressa si limita a dirgli: “Non è una domanda,” e si avvia verso l’ingresso con la sua camminata austera.

Draco si alza sentendo gli sguardi di tutti su di sé, compresa la gente non seduta al suo tavolo. La professoressa McGranitt genera abbastanza reverenza e timore negli studenti da riconoscere che essere convocati nel suo ufficio sia abbastanza compatibile.

“Si accomodi, prego,” lo invita mentre si siede dietro alla scrivania. Draco esegue e osserva la donna mentre recupera dal ripiano una pergamena ed una penna, che gli posiziona poi davanti con poche cerimonie.

Draco la fissa spudoratamente, le mani posate sulle sue cosce sotto alla scrivania e senza la minima intenzione di impugnare la penna. Si aspetta forse che le scriva un tema?

La McGranitt si lascia fuggire un sospiro contenuto e prima di parlare si sistema meglio sulla sua sedia, la schiena dritta e le braccia incrociate sul ripiano.

“Ho l’impressione che lei quanto me non abbia voglia di perdere tempo in inutili convenevoli e cerimonie, dunque andrò al sodo, signor Malfoy. Ebbene, come preside di questa scuola è mio compito, concorderà, assicurarmi che i miei studenti stiano bene e-” si interrompe quando intercetta l'evidente espressione scettica di Draco e si schiarisce la gola. “Sono al corrente della sua situazione peculiare, ovviamente. Voglio tuttavia assicurarmi che stia  _ al meglio _ , e francamente non mi pare avere una bella cera. Il personale ha notato che non mangia molto, signor Malfoy, e che le sue occhiaie suggeriscono diverse notti insonni.”

Con estrema riluttanza, Draco tira fuori le mani dalla sua posizione composta e afferra la penna. Si sente un po’ preso in giro, ‘francamente’. Scrive poche parole, poi gira la pergamena e la fa scivolare finché non è davanti alla preside.

_ Pertanto che la mia salute non ha intaccato il mio andamento scolastico, non vedo in che modo la riguardi, Signora Preside. _

Vedere il modo in cui un solco profondo si disegna fra le sopracciglia della donna è quasi divertente, a suo modo.

“Il benessere dei miei studenti mi interessa in ogni caso, e credo che sia sufficientemente intelligente da comprenderlo.” Sembra soppesare un pensiero per qualche momento, poi si decide e Draco la osserva sporgersi impercettibilmente sulla propria sedia. “Conosce la dottoressa Reeves?”

Draco scuote la testa.

“Lo immaginavo. E’ una nuova aggiunta del personale, dopotutto. All’inizio di quest’anno abbiamo valutato necessario offrire ai nostri studenti un supporto psicologico da parte di una persona senz’altro più competente di noi professori. Riguardo la materia, perlomeno. I ragazzi che portano i segni della guerra sono più di quelli che lei immagina.”

La professoressa prende uno stralcio di pergamena e ci appunta qualche rigo prima di passarlo a Draco.

“Ho già parlato io con la dottoressa Reeves e mi ha comunicato l’orario che vede scritto. Troverà l’ufficio al primo piano, in fondo al terzo corridoio a destra.”

Draco prende il pezzo di pergamena controvoglia e se lo infila in tasca, poi si alza e fa un cenno del capo per congedarsi prima di aprire la porta dell’ufficio.

La sua breve esperienza con la dottoressa Miller è stata anche troppo duratura per i suoi gusti, e Draco non ha intenzione di ripeterla in alcun modo. Non andrà dalla dottoressa Reeves.

“Mi sembra il caso di informarla che se non si presenterà la convocherò nel mio ufficio ogni giorno fino alla fine dell’anno, signor Malfoy, ma sono sicura che la mia sia solo una preoccupazione superflua.”

Draco la guarda di sfuggita da sopra la spalla prima che la porta si chiuda. La professoressa McGranitt sta sorridendo compiaciuta.

•••

Dove la dottoressa Miller aveva scomode sedie di alluminio, la dottoressa Reeves ha una normale sedia in legno con un cuscino color panna e i braccioli all’altezza giusta per poggiare le braccia senza sentirsi imbalsamati.

Dove la Miller aveva un sorriso saccente, la Reeves ha le labbra ridotte ad una linea neutra ma non austera, ammorbidita dalle labbra disegnate da una curva morbida. A pelle, deve ammettere, non sembra avere niente a che fare con la dottoressa Miller.

La donna lo ha fatto accomodare e non si è seduta dietro la scrivania, ma anzi non si è mai fermata un secondo: ha preparato il tè, ha cercato una penna che secondo lei andasse abbastanza bene - “Questa non mi piace, ha un colore troppo acceso e mi distrae; questa ogni tanto ha il tratto interrotto” - e Draco si era figurato che la penna le sarebbe servita per permettergli di comunicare, ma poi aveva cominciato a scribacchiare sopra ad un foglio e Draco aveva capito che cercare di comprendere come girassero gli ingranaggi della sua testa avrebbe comportato troppo impegno.

Draco la osserva e non sa come comportarsi. Dopo una mezz'ora, la donna si decide a sollevare lo sguardo e gli sorride affabile. “Io sono la dottoressa Reeves, ma questo ovviamente lo sai già. Da parte mia, io so che tu sei Draco e so -ma questo è un segreto, quindi non dirlo alla professoressa McGranitt- che tu non vorresti essere qui. Dunque non preoccuparti, comunicherò alla professoressa che ti sei presentato e che sei stato eccezionalmente collaboratore.”

Di tutte le cose, Draco non si aspettava questa. E’ piacevolmente sorpreso, deve ammettere. Si alza e si liscia i pantaloni con le mani: le gambe gli fasciano le cosce un po’ troppo morbidamente, adesso, e si striminziscono in un attimo. Una volta, due anni prima, era stato meglio di così, sia mentalmente quanto fisicamente. Era più pieno, più protezione intorno alle sue ossa e muscoli definiti dai lunghi allenamenti di Quidditch. Adesso la mattina cerca di non vedersi nel riflesso dello specchio, evita di intercettare l’immagine di quello che è per non doverla comparare con quella che era.

“Buona serata allora, Draco. Se deciderai mai di tornare, di tua volontà, mi troverai qui. Anche solo per prendere un tè in compagnia, ché mi piace più che berlo da sola.”

Draco le rivolge un cenno del capo che lei non vede, perché chinata ancora una volta sui suoi fogli, e lui si chiude la porta alle spalle. Forse un giorno potrebbe tornare, e potrebbero prendere il tè e forse dopo un po’ Draco potrebbe pure raccontarle qualcosa. Forse, prima o poi. Non oggi.

Sta per avviarsi verso la sua Sala Comune quando un movimento dalla parete accanto alla porta da cui è uscito lo distrae e vede un ragazzo, con la schiena poggiata contro il muro e le mani in tasca in una posa rilassata. Lo sta fissando spudoratamente, occhi verdi perforanti e sopracciglia corrucciate.

Per pochi secondi, Draco si sente ancorato al pavimento, ancorato dagli occhi verdi che lo studiano senza paura di farsi vedere. Solo pochi secondi. Poi riprende a camminare, lo sguardo in avanti verso il fondo buio del corridoio.

Dietro di lui sente una porta aprirsi e un fascio di luce proveniente da una stanza fa allungare la sua ombra sul pavimento rivestito in pietra. “Ciao Harry, hai aspettato tanto? Entra pure, vieni,” dice la dottoressa Reeves. La porta si richiude poco dopo e la luce svanisce. La sua ombra scompare.

•••

Sua madre gli scrive lettere almeno tre giorni a settimana, e Draco ormai le legge solo superficialmente, gli occhi che scorrono velocemente sulle parole senza pesarle troppo. Alla fin fine, dicono tutte le stesse cose: ‘La Signora Preside mi ha contattato, dice che non sembri migliorare’, ‘Se vorrai tornare a casa potrai quando vorrai’, ‘Puoi parlarmi di quel che vuoi’, e ‘Ti voglio bene’. Anche lui le vuole bene, più di quanto ne abbia mai voluto a nessun altro. Ed è anche sbagliato pensare che non apprezzi che sua madre gli scriva, no; è solo che vorrebbe anche che non gli parlasse solo dei suoi problemi, che non riducesse i suoi pensieri per lui a quella questione. Vorrebbe gli parlasse dei pavoni bianchi nel giardino, ché gli ha sempre amati tanto, o di come gli alberi del parco del maniero stiano dipingendosi dei caldi colori autunnali e stiano stendendo sull’erba il soffice tappeto di foglie su cui lui passerebbe pomeriggi interi, la schiena appoggiata al tronco rugoso dell’albero e un libro aperto sulle ginocchia. Semplicemente, vorrebbe che gli parlasse delle cose che ama, vedendolo come quello, e non di ciò che lo affligge, vedendolo come i suoi problemi.

Ripiega la lettera appena ricevuta e la infila fra la copertina e la prima pagina del libro di testo su cui stava studiando, poi ricomincia a rileggere il paragrafo che aveva momentaneamente abbandonato. Hermione Granger è seduta di fronte a lui e lo sta fissando.

“Non ho capito questo concetto,” gli dice, sbattendo il suo libro sopra a quello di Draco. “E penso che in questa stanza tu sia quello con la maggiore probabilità di averlo compreso propriamente, a parte me.”

Effettivamente, la Granger non ha torto: se non lo avesse capito lei, sarebbe quasi certamente inutile chiedere al suo duo di amici, e la Sala Comune è praticamente vuota, quindi non c’è molta altra scelta. Eppure, la Granger non ha avuto alcun problema con il suddetto concetto, perché il paragrafo che gli ha presentato è elementare e, onestamente, né lui né tanto meno lei stessa la sottovaluterebbero così. E poi,  _ la Sala Comune è praticamente vuota _ . Quale miglior momento per cercare di avvicinarlo e ficcare il naso in cose che non la riguardano?

Draco ha imparato ad essere straordinariamente eloquente nel suo silenzio, perché dopo pochi secondi in cui ricambia il suo sguardo con scetticismo, la Granger sospira e si riprende il libro. “Hai ragione, pessimo approccio,” borbotta.

Draco torna a concentrarsi sul suo tomo, ma la ragazza non si smuove e lui si spazientisce presto di essere osservato. Si sente la cavia sotto gli occhi dello sperimentatore. Chiude il libro e raddrizza la schiena, le braccia incrociate e il mento alto. ‘Ti ascolto,’ le vuol fare capire. ‘Non mi andrebbe, ma ti ascolto.’

“Ho notato che leggi libri babbani.”

Ha ragione, Draco legge libri babbani. In realtà pesca quasi sempre libri a caso dalla libreria che hanno nella loro Sala, e solo dopo diverse letture ha notato che gli scaffali sono completamente riempiti di libri babbani. D'altronde, per i libri di magia c’è già la biblioteca di Hogwarts, dunque suppone abbia senso. Inizialmente aveva supposto che fosse per mettere a loro agio i nati babbani, ma una maggiore riflessione alla luce dei comportamenti adottati dalla scuola quest’anno lo ha fatto ricredere: è decisamente più probabile che si tratti di una sorta di opera di sensibilizzazione sul mondo babbano, un tentativo di appianare la discriminazione. La guerra ha lasciato un segno sufficiente. Draco pensa che possa essere un inizio  _ carino _ , ma se questo è il massimo impegno che la scuola è disposta a fare, allora…

Dunque sì, Draco ha letto e sta leggendo libri babbani. Il punto, e questo la Granger non lo sa, è che ha passato tutti i suoi giorni dalla fine della guerra a nascondersi nei libri, e quei libri sono sempre,  _ sempre _ stati babbani.

Forse, semplicemente, ha paura di quel che potrebbe trovare nei libri del mondo magico. Forse, non si sente più particolarmente coinvolto dalle questioni magiche. Oppure, è perché ha scoperto che il mondo babbano ha, beh, un  _ mondo _ da offrire, e che quel mondo gli piace. Lo fa sentire più tranquillo. Non lo costringe a relazionarsi con determinate situazioni, gli permette, nel modo più puro, di lasciarsi andare e svuotare davvero la mente.

Per rispondere alla Granger annuisce un’unica volta. Se anche potesse parlare, non le direbbe niente di tutto questo.

“Te ne posso suggerire qualcuno, se ti va. Ne ho anche alcuni dietro che avevo comprato questa estate, se vuoi te li presto.”

Draco pesca una pergamena su cui stava scrivendo degli appunti e la usa per scriverci sopra.

_ Qual è il vero motivo per cui stai facendo tutto questo? _

“Pesi che abbia secondi fini?”

Draco non le risponde. Francamente, non saprebbe che dirle. Non vede per quale motivo dovrebbe approcciarlo per parlare di stupidaggini, ma non saprebbe nemmeno dire se e quali secondi motivi potrebbe effettivamente avere. Chiederglielo è più immediato che pensarci.

“Non ho secondi fini, okay? Te lo dirò chiaramente: non credo che tu stia molto bene. Anzi, ne sono sicura. E fin qui, okay. Ma stare male e stare male senza nessuno accanto è diverso. Per quel poco che posso fare, e per quel pochissimo che ciò possa contare, voglio che tu sappia che non sei costretto a stare da solo. Nessuno direbbe niente se ti avvicinassi a noi altri, la sera, o se tu ti sedessi vicino a noi. Potresti, se volessi.”

Draco prende un respiro profondo. Davvero non vorrebbe parlarne con lei. Non vorrebbe parlarne con nessuno, in realtà.

_ I tuoi amici non la pensano come te _ , scrive.

La Granger sorride, ma non è un sorriso divertito, quanto più un ghigno spavaldo. “Oh, loro non diranno nulla. Non vorrebbero beccarsi la mia ramanzina che ne conseguirebbe.”

A Draco non sfugge il suo uso del tempo futuro. Scuote la testa, gli occhi bassi per nascondere le labbra che, tuttavia, si stanno trattenendo dal sorridere a loro volta.

_ Non sono il tuo caso da salvare, Granger _ .

La Granger sbuffa e raccoglie il suo libro prima di alzarsi. “Suppongo che più di così, per ora, non possa fare. A te la scelta.”

Fa per andarsene, ma Draco le afferra il polso e lei si ferma subito. Si volta, le labbra di nuovo dipinte dal peculiare sorriso spavaldo. “Sì?”

Draco scrive sulla pergamena, prendendosi il suo dolce tempo per avere almeno la soddisfazione di averle fatto perdere qualche minuto

_ Allora, quei libri? _

•••

Quando non parli non puoi rivelare segreti, e alla fine le persone non parlano a te. Presto non hai più niente da ascoltare, e la tua attenzione si rivolge verso altro: noti i piccoli dettagli, le rare parole significative, i gesti, gli sguardi. Noti come due persone si osservano di sfuggita, credendo di non essere viste l'una dall'altra, e vedi come le mani si sfiorano, capisci quando non è un incidente e le pelli assumono lievi sfumature rosate, che prima non avresti mai percepito. Osservi il pulviscolo che volteggia nel raggio di luce che come una lama taglia la sala, e l'uccellino che si è infiltrato ed ha fatto il nido nell'architrave.

All'inizio potresti pensare che sia monotono, noioso. Presto, ti accorgi che invece è bellissimo, molto più di quel che avevi prima. Non avrebbe senso perderlo.

Draco non si siede accanto agli altri; no, non è che le parole della Granger abbiano il potere di far nascere una qualche motivazione in lui. Però, ogni giorno, presentarsi in Sala Grande diventa meno pesante. Si trova addirittura ad arrivare a pensare che sia piacevole sedere all’estremo del tavolo e guardarsi intorno, leggere nel mondo la poesia che ha imparato ad intercettare.

Il mondo è meraviglioso, gli essere umani sono meravigliose creature. Eppure, come è possibile che l’uomo possa essere tanto bello e fare cose tanto tremende?

Lui stesso le ha fatte, e ne ha testimoniate altrettante.

Ma se tutti fossero capaci di vedere quello che lui adesso osserva, farebbero comunque quello che fanno?

C’è un cestino con dei panini farciti, abbastanza vicino che potrebbe raggiungerlo allungando il braccio. Per un attimo pensa a quanto sarebbe facile afferrarne uno, a che sapore avrebbe sotto i suoi denti; pensa a quanto tempo sia passato dall’ultima volta che il cibo che ha forzatamente ingerito abbia saputo di qualcosa. Poi però pensa ad altro, a quante persone siano morte nella stessa sala dove lui ora è seduto e la parte che lui ha avuto in tutto ciò. Pensa, e la sua mente scava incontrollata anche quando lui le implora di fermarsi, e il suo stomaco di stringe in una morsa. L’idea di mordere un panino, adesso, gli dà la nausea.

Va sempre così: non è che lui rimugini volontariamente sul passato, accade e basta. Nei momenti più svariati e senza un’apparente ragione. Una volta intrapresa la discesa, però, fermare la caduta non è facile. Dopotutto, se una parte di lui vorrebbe fermarla e contro il silenzio della sua voce grida e implora nella sua testa, un’altra parte la lascia correre ed è sicura che sia ciò che gli spetta. Non deve, non può fuggire da quel che ha fatto.

Distoglie lo sguardo dal cestino voltando la testa di scatto, come se avesse toccato qualcosa che scotta, e focalizza il suo sguardo sulle sue mani, dove le unghie conficcate nei palmi stanno scavando lunette rosse nella carne.

Draco non li vede, ma li sente: ha imparato a captare i segnali. Due occhi verdi, di un verde perforante, lo stanno osservando apertamente.

•••

Draco ha perso il conto, forse volontariamente. Non sa quante persone siano morte di mano sua. “Sangue sporco,” gli dicono, “Non persone.”

Ormai Draco non controlla più i suoi pensieri, così come non controlla le sue azioni. E’ solo una marionetta nelle mani del più forte.

E’ con irrazionalità e senza molta consapevolezza che pensa a qualcosa che ha recentemente letto in uno scritto babbano. Mentre punta la bacchetta contro l’ennesima persona, e con occhi vacui che cercano di guardare ovunque eccetto che di fronte a sé si forza di ricordare che  _ vuole _ ucciderla perché la maledizione funzioni, ché altrimenti i suoi amici verrebbero feriti dal Signore Oscuro, pensa a quelle ‘crociate’ di cui aveva letto. In particolare, pensa a come un certo Chiaravalle giustificasse l’uccisione dei musulmani da parte dei cristiani perché non si trattava di uccidere una persona, ma il male radicato in essa. ‘Un malicidio’, diceva, ‘Non un omicidio’.

E quindi, pensa, non è ironico che i maghi stiano uccidendo i Babbani, quando in fondo sono identici a loro?

“Sangue sporco,” ripetono ancora, “Non persone.”

Il babbano si affloscia a terra.

Draco cede contro la parete e scivola giù. A vederlo, floscio come se non avesse più ossa e pallido con solchi scuri sotto gli occhi, non deve sembrare molto diverso dal cadavere di fronte a lui.

Sono bastate due parole a mettere fine a una vita: quella dell’uomo pochi istanti fa, quella di molti altri giorni prima, e la sua, la prima volta che le ha pronunciate.

“Malicidio,” si dice, “Non omicidio.”

_ Stronzate _ .

•••

“Mi fa piacere che tu sia venuto, Draco.”

La dottoressa Reeves è seduta confortevolmente nella sua sedia, la schiena scivolata bassa in una postura rilassata. Draco sa che è sincera.

“Hai voglia di parlarmi di niente? Qualsiasi cosa.”

Draco non risponde in alcun modo. Innanzi tutto, perché è andato dalla dottoressa? Forse è perché, lo ammette, la donna gli ha lasciato una buona impressione e lo ha incuriosito, oppure perché l’altra mattina, per la prima volta da mesi, ha desiderato di riuscire a mangiare qualcosa e gustarne il sapore, di  _ sentire _ qualcosa in generale. In realtà, nemmeno lui lo sa davvero. Ci sta che stia iniziando a pentirsene un poco.

Resta in silenzio, e fa ciò che ha imparato a fare meglio: guardarsi intorno. Dietro la scrivania -a cui la donna non siede, poiché, come gli ha spiegato mentre trascinava via la sedia, non le piace mettere quella ‘rigida’ distanza fra lei e i ragazzi- c’è una libreria. Draco si alza e si avvicina per leggere i titoli dei libri. C’è di tutto, da magico a babano, da tomi con titoli palesemente inerenti alla psicologia ad altri fantavolistici, stravaganti, fantascientifici. Draco scorre i polpastrelli sulla costa dei libri, un impalpabile velo di polvere che si deposita sulle punte delle sue dita.

“Se ti piacciono, puoi prenderli in prestito. Attento a trattarli bene, però, ché altrimenti mi toccherebbe vendicarli a tue spese.”

Draco annuisce, estrae dalla fila ordinata un paio di volumi babbani e li volta per leggerne le trame.

“Ti sei avvicinato alla cultura babbana, non è vero?”

Draco annuisce senza pensarci troppo. Non è che se ne vergogni, non c’è motivo per negarlo.

“Sapresti dirmi perché?”

Si volta, lentamente, e osserva la dottoressa con espressione totalmente neutra. Vuole sapere, e allo stesso tempo teme, a cosa la donna stia cercando di arrivare.

Lui non le dà spiegazioni, e lei non fornisce spunti su cosa stia valutando. “E’ in ogni caso ammirevole che tu sia riuscito a fare un progresso così radicale. Dovresti riconoscerti almeno questo.”

Draco è congelato sui suoi piedi. Il suo cuore sta battendo forsennatamente contro lo sterno. Di quale progresso sta parlando? Di aver capito che i maghi non siano superiori ai babbani? Non può definirlo progresso. Avrebbe dovuto capirlo molto, molto prima. Ci è arrivato troppo tardi, invece, ed era suo dovere farlo, non un merito. No, non c’è niente di ammirevole in tutto ciò.

La Reeves gli sorride appena. Sembra una donna semplice ad un primo sguardo, forse persino fuori luogo. Eppure, Draco intuisce, è capace di leggere con pochissimi indizi molto più di quanto altri siano in grado di fare con ore di esplicito dialogo.

“Conosci James Russel Lowell?” gli chiede. Draco scuote la testa, i muscoli ancora tesi e le dita strette sui libri ancora fra le sue mani. “Beh, era uno scrittore babbano. Una sua frase mi è sempre rimasta impressa. La vuoi sapere?”

Draco annuisce impercettibilmente, una sola volta.

“Bene, è questa:  _ solo i morti e gli stupidi non cambiano mai opinione _ . Tu, Draco, non sei né morto né, e vi metterei la mano sul fuoco, stupido. E infatti hai cambiato opinione. Lo hai fatto nonostante quel che ti è stato insegnato e nonostante ciò che ti è stato inculcato. Magari ci hai dovuto sbattere il naso nel modo duro, ma non era scontato che lo facessi. Sai benissimo che la maggioranza delle persone intorno a te allora non lo hanno fatto.”

Draco appoggia i libri sullo scaffale dietro di lui e si lascia scivolare per terra, le ginocchia al petto e la fronte chinata su di esse. All’improvviso le gambe hanno cominciato a tremargli ed ha pensato fosse meglio appoggiarsi al pavimento ora piuttosto che rovinarvi poco dopo.

“Non è mai troppo tardi per cambiare opinione, Draco.”

Non è d’accordo. E’ stato troppo tardi. Se lo avesse realizzato prima, senza doverci per forza sbattere il capo per comprenderlo, avrebbe potuto trovarsi con il giusto fronte nel momento in cui la guerra era scoppiata, e non avrebbe dovuto fare tutto quello che invece ha fatto.

La porta si spalanca con un tonfo. “Mi scusi dottoressa, sono in ritardo, è che stavo finendo una partita a scacchi con Ron e non-”

Potter smette di sciorinare qualunque cosa gli frulli in testa appena nota che non c’è un solo paio di occhi puntato su di lui. La Reeves si alza e lo raggiunge alla porta, fornendo una sorta di riparo fra lui e Draco. “Non preoccuparti Harry, in realtà sono in ritardo anche io. Qualche minuto ancora e poi potremo iniziare.”

Potter si sta sporgendo oltre la spalla della donna, gli occhi fissati contro quelli dell’altro. Draco vorrebbe distoglierli, vorrebbe impedirgli di vedere le palpebre gonfie e le vene rosse che incorniciano le iridi spente. Ma ormai le ha viste. Ha visto tutto. Non solo i suoi occhi macchiati di pianto, ma anche la sua vulnerabilità e la fragilità che non avrebbe voluto mostrargli.

Potter scosta delicatamente ma con urgenza la dottoressa Reeves dall’entrata e raggiunge Draco con poche falcate. Gli si ferma davanti, e invece che restare in piedi davanti a lui, alto e  _ pericoloso _ , si inginocchia e porta i loro occhi alla stessa altezza. Sente sulla sua pelle gli occhi ridicolmente verdi che lo stanno analizzando, dal volto disfatto alle pellicine tirate intorno alle unghie e le ginocchia che tremano ancora. Lo odia, lo odia con tutto se stesso.

Poi Potter riporta la sua attenzione al suo volto, e porge una mano. Draco la fissa per qualche secondo.

“Per aiutarti ad alzarti.”

Draco esita ancora un attimo. Se afferra la sua mano, adesso, ammette ad Harry Potter che non ce la fa da solo. Infondo, però, non ce la fa più da tempo. Il punto qua sta nell’accettare l’aiuto di altri.

Potter non si fa problemi: allunga la mano ed afferra quella di Draco senza aspettare risposta, la stringe forte e irruentemente. Poi, con una calma completamente diversa, inizia pian piano a sollevarsi in piedi. Draco segue il suo movimento quasi meccanicamente.

Draco scuote la sua mano, la strappa dalla presa dell’altro ed indietreggia di un passo. Fa un cenno alla dottoressa ed esce dallo studio quasi fuggendo. Anzi, forse sta proprio fuggendo.

•••

Quando si chiude alle spalle la porta della Sala Comune, si accorge di avere quasi il fiatone. Ci sono diverse persone dentro, essendo tardo pomeriggio, e diversi sguardi sono puntati su di lui. Hermione prova ad avvicinarglisi. “Draco,” inizia, “E’ successo qualcosa?”

Draco scuote la testa, lo sguardo puntato suoi piedi per non intercettare lo sguardo di nessuno, e cammina velocemente nel dormitorio sperando che non ci sia nessuno. E’ fortunato: è effettivamente vuoto. Si leva le scarpe malamente, lasciandole in mezzo alla stanza, e si butta sul suo letto senza nemmeno cambiarsi i vestiti. Si addormenta velocemente con il volto affondato nel cuscino, le dita strette delle lenzuola.

Non sogna. La sua mente è troppo stremata per non sprofondare in un sonno senza sogni, per la prima volta in mesi.

Quando si sveglia è mattina ed è solo. E’ sicuro di essersi addormentato sul letto, ma ora si ritrova sotto ad una coperta che è sicuro di non aver steso lui stesso. Sul comodino accanto al letto ci sono due libri. Draco li prende e se li rigira fra le mani. Sono i due volumi che ha guardato nello studio della dottoressa Reeves. I libri, però, non sono la cosa che nota per prima, quanto più una sorta di firma lasciata con loro: c’è un piattino, sopra ai volumi, con sopra un panino farcito uguale a quelli che ha adocchiato il giorno prima. ‘ _ Non hai cenato’  _ legge il bigliettino accanto.

Prende il piattino e il suo stomaco brontola. Perché? Perché Potter sta facendo questo?

Si porta il panino alla bocca e ne stacca un boccone esitante. Ne prende un altro, poi un altro. Ha fame.

Draco Malfoy ha fame.

•••

Draco chiude il libro -uno di quelli della Reeves- e lo deposita accanto a sé. La storia è sorprendentemente interessante, tanto che a malapena si è reso conto che la Sala Comune si è pian piano svuotata, e che nel fuoco è ormai rimasto solo un ceppo sbriciolato in tizzoni su cui deboli fiamme languono senza vigore. Fuori dalla finestra vi è il buio caldo delle prime ore della giornata, quando la luce dell’alba inizia a premere sulla coltre notturna e pare di vedere un baluginio del suo calore.

Per oggi basta così, si dice: deve dormire almeno qualche ora, e sicuramente sono tutti profondamente addormentati ormai. Il punto è che, se sono tutti immersi in un sonno profondo, nessuno dovrebbe accorgersi se nel mezzo della notte Draco comincia a piangere, o a dimenarsi, o ad annaspare in cerca di  _ qualcosa _ . Di solito la mattina è lui stesso scivolato in una fase più leggera del sonno, e non rischia che non svegliandosi per primo qualcuno noti qualcosa. Quel primo giorno ad Hogwarts è stato una sfortunata eccezione.

Al maniero, negli ultimi tempi, ogni tanto sua madre riusciva a uscire discretamente dalla sua stanza, senza farsi notare da Lucius, e passava a controllare come Draco stesse affrontando la notte. All’inizio erano perlopiù notti insonni, in cui sua madre lo trovava a sedere nel letto, gli occhi vuoti fissi al soffitto per ore, ore, ore. Lei tornava poco dopo con una tazza di tisana, gliela lasciava sul comodino e si sedeva accanto a lui, lo avvolgeva in un mezzo abbraccio e gli accarezzava i capelli finché lui non si riscuoteva minimamente dal suo stato di torpore e non si portava meccanicamente la tazza alle labbra, e dopo continuava finché non si era addormentato.

Qualche tempo dopo, trovando rifugio nei libri babbani e leggendo in quel mondo illusorio creato dalle pagine stampate fino a sfiaccarsi mentalmente più che fisicamente, Draco era riuscito ad addormentarsi da solo, e a dormire una manciata di ore quasi tutte le notti. Narcissa passava comunque, quando poteva, e ogni volta che il figlio si dimenava nelle lenzuola o piangeva in mezzo agli incubi, lei gli si sedeva accanto e lo rassicurava nel sonno finché non si calmava.

E’ anche per questo che sua madre non è stata felice quando Draco le ha detto che sarebbe voluto tornare ad Hogwarts. Qui, nessuno lo aiuta, ma anzi deve difendersi. Draco però sa anche che non può per sempre fare affidamento su sua madre.

Tuttavia, quando stanotte si addormenta e comincia a rivivere le mani grigie di Voldemort sulle sue spalle, e gli occhi lattiginosi delle persone che ha ucciso, e delle mani  _ reali  _ lo afferrano per le spalle e lo scuotono leggermente fino a scuoterlo bruscamente fuori dai suoi incubi, è il volto di sua madre che si aspetterebbe irrazionalmente di vedere. Ma sua madre non c’è, non qui, non ora.

Draco apre gli occhi di scatto. Harry Potter è in piedi di fianco al suo letto, leggermente curvato verso di lui, le mani ancora posate delicatamente sulle sue spalle. Nella luce flebile dell’alba, la curva dei suoi zigomi e l’arco del suo naso vaneggiati dai primi raggi, la pelle del colore del caramello sembra prendere fuoco sotto quel bagliore.

Draco strattona via le mani di Potter dalle sue spalle, si tira su a sedere e si strofina via le lacrime col palmo. Potter si raddrizza ed indietreggia di un passo dal materasso.

Lo fissa con accusa. ‘Perché?’ vorrebbe chiedergli, e ‘Non farlo mai più’. Ma tutto quello che può fare è guardarlo, guardarlo e sperare che Potter veda comunque tutto quello che vorrebbe dirgli.

Potter sospira e si riavvicina al letto, e senza tante cerimonie si siede sul bordo del materasso. “Ho problemi a dormire per bene, non è la prima volta che noto che, beh che… insomma.”

Draco non diverge lo sguardo. Potter si gira e lo guarda a sua volta.

“Non fare quella faccia, sembra che voglia uccidermi.” E davvero, Draco è felice di essere riuscito a farglielo capire. “Comunque, ecco, io torno a letto. Magari riesco a dormire un pochino prima che ci si debba alzare di nuovo. Dovresti provare anche tu.”

Potter si alza e torna al suo letto, ed è solo allora che Draco realizza che il suo letto sia praticamente nella parte opposta del dormitorio. Non è possibile che Potter si sia accorto che Draco stesse piangendo se non perché abbia volontariamente guardato nella sua direzione.

•••

Capita sempre più spesso che Potter lo svegli alle ore più svariate della notte, e Draco comincia a chiedersi se il ragazzo dorma mai. E’ a colazione, alla luce viva del giorno, che si permette di indugiare sul suo volto mentre l’altro è distratto a parlare con Weasley, e si chiede come abbia fatto a non accorgersi prima che sotto i suoi occhi ci sono solchi violacei malamente camuffati con un incantesimo distratto.

La Granger lo sta osservando e Draco distoglie lo sguardo.

Poi, una mattina, è la Granger stessa che si siede nel posto accanto a Draco. “Tu non ti avvicini, e allora lo faccio io,” spiega al suo sguardo inquisitore.

Potter e Weasley la seguono a ruota, come se i tre si muovessero in blocco, il primo con espressione neutra ed il secondo con una smorfia contrita. Tuttavia, anche le sue sopracciglia corrucciate non sembrano essere davvero convinte nel loro aggrottarsi, e l’aria contrita pare essere più una dovuta routine che un sentimento sentito.

La Granger imburra una fetta di pane tostato e ci mette della marmellata, ma invece che mangiarsela la infila nel piatto di Draco. “Tieni. Mangia.”

Weasley la guarda un attimo confuso, poi fa spallucce e continua a mangiare senza sembrare particolarmente disturbato.

Potter non guarda la Granger, invece. Guarda lui. E alza le sopracciglia muovendo lo sguardo dal tost a Draco, come a chiedere: ‘Che fai, non la mangi?’

Draco è confuso. No, non confuso. Diciamo che prova la stessa sensazione che qualcuno proverebbe se un giorno aprisse la porta di casa e trovasse tutte le forniture attaccate al soffitto, o come se la McGranitt entrasse a lezione vestita da testa a piedi di tulle rosa confetto.

Le labbra distorte in un broncio, afferra la fetta di pane e indugia qualche secondo prima di staccarne un morso. E’ buona, gli piace, perché infondo non è che abbia niente di particolarmente particolare, è solo che quando hai saltato un pasto per mesi, non senti molto il bisogno di ricominciare a farlo. E’ piuttosto il contrario. Ne prende un altro, poi la riposa sul piatto e lo allontana leggermente da sé. Potter sospira ma non dice niente. Draco si chiede per quale motivo Potter creda necessario sospirare con sconforto.

Appoggia la testa sulle mani e chiude gli occhi, permettendosi di riposare un po’ prima che debbano andare a lezione. I tre vicino a lui chiacchierano, perlopiù dei compiti del giorno, e Draco li ascolta distrattamente. Tutto sommato, è piacevole.

•••

Harry Potter è vivo, è vivo, è vivo.

Harry Potter è vivo e Voldemort morirà. Draco lo sente come una certezza dal momento stesso in cui il ragazzo si riscuote e salta in piedi. C’è ancora speranza, c’è ancora salvezza. Forse,  _ forse  _ parte della sua tortura potrà finalmente cessare.

Perché Harry Potter è  _ vivo _ .

•••

Draco chiude il libro quando Potter si siede accanto a lui, nel suo posto davanti al caminetto.

Potter prende il volume e se lo rigira fra le mani. “E’ un bel libro?”

Annuisce. ‘Sarebbe bello anche riuscire a leggere in pace,’ aggiungerebbe.

Potter mette giù il libro, appoggiandolo sulla panca dietro la sua schiena e rendendo così impossibile per Draco riuscire a riprenderlo. Draco accavalla le gambe, le braccia conserte, dando mostra di come non gradisca poi molto, ma Potter non sembra farci caso. Invece allunga una mano sicura e la poggia sul suo ginocchio. Draco sobbalza, guarda Potter con gli occhi spalancati e le labbra strette in una linea netta. Potter ritira la mano in una frazione di secondo e si schiarisce la gola guardando altrove. “Sei dimagrito davvero tanto. Dovresti riprendere a mangiare di più.”

Draco non risponde in alcun modo. Passa qualche minuto di silenzio, Draco che studia Potter e Potter che non osa guardarlo.

Poi riprende a parlare, le iridi più verdi che mai. “La notte mi addormento male, e quando dormo mi sveglio spessissimo e al mattino mi sento come se non avessi dormito quasi niente. In realtà non so bene nemmeno io perché, secondo la Reeves potrebbe essere l’abitudine rimasta dalla guerra, quando dovevo stare sempre in allerta e non potevo permettermi niente di meglio. Come se il mio corpo non avesse accettato del tutto che la guerra sia finita. Forse perché  _ io  _ non l’ho accettato del tutto.”

Draco si concede una posa più rilassata, si gira leggermente verso il ragazzo accanto a lui. Potter lo imita, prima di continuare.

“Insomma, non lo so. Però ecco, credo che parlarne con la Reeves sia in qualche modo utile. Mi piace il modo in cui ascolta senza cercare di dare soluzioni. Non credo ci siano davvero soluzioni, ecco.

“Hermione ci ha fatto uno sproloquio qualche tempo fa. A me e Ron, intendo. In realtà è per questo che quel giorno ti ho aiutato ad alzarti, dalla Reeves. Però, non lo so, mi è sembrato che avesse ragione, in quel momento. Credo anch’io che un po’ di supporto ti possa fare bene. Sì beh, a me lo fa. Ma quello che voglio dire è che non voglio che tu pensi che lo faccia per questo. Di approcciarti. Lo faccio perché ho scoperto che mi fa piacere.”

Draco non può fare niente di più che continuare a guardarlo con le sopracciglia leggermente corrucciate. Potter si gratta la nuca con una mano e libera una risata forzata.

“Pensi che siano cavolate, non è vero?”

Draco vorrebbe annuire, quindi perché invece scuote appena la testa in diniego?

Potter sorride. Sorride. Le sue labbra piene e che sembrano incredibilmente morbide si incurvano, due fossette fanno capolino. Draco si volta a guardare il fuoco.

Il moro si alza, le mani in tasca. “Io vado a letto. Anche tu, dovresti.”

Draco annuisce. Cos'è appena successo?

•••

Tre giorni dopo, Draco si sveglia al suono della voce di Potter. Ha le mani strette alla sua maglietta e sta respirando affannosamente, i capelli fastidiosamente appiccicati alla fronte sudata. Dovrebbe lasciare la presa, adesso, ma le dita sembrano non volergli ubbidire, perché sa che altrimenti poco dopo, detta qualche frase amichevole, il ragazzo tornerebbe al suo letto, e una parte di lui non lo vuole.

Lascia la nuca ricadere sul cuscino, chiude gli occhi e prende qualche boccata d’aria per calmare il respiro. Potter non dice niente, non fa cenno di voler spostare le mani salde sul tessuto della sua maglia. Invece, sposta le lenzuola e scivola sul materasso, accanto a Draco, viso contro viso a una sola decina di centimetri di distanza.

Draco non ha modo di dire niente, ma se anche potesse parlare resterebbe in silenzio. C’è una frazione di sé che vorrebbe scaraventarlo di sotto dal materasso, che vorrebbe mantenere alti i suoi scudi e non permettere a nessuno di invadere la sua bolla di intimità. Una frazione di lui, però, anela un contatto ed una vicinanza che non sente da mesi, e vuole lasciarsi cullare nel ritmo di un altro respiro e nel calore di un altro corpo fino a raggiungere un sonno finalmente sereno.

Quindi non solo non dice niente, ma non fa nemmeno nulla per opporsi, né tantomeno per assecondare. Lascia semplicemente che le cose seguano il corso che hanno preso. Lascia che Potter si avvicini e passi un braccio oltre il suo bacino, la mano sinistra posata sulla sua schiena che si muove creando un disegno di cerchi concentrici. Lascia che le sue dita si rilassino e invece che stringere il tessuto siano appoggiate contro il petto fermo dell’altro, e sentano il suo costante alzarsi e abbassarsi. Lascia che la sua fronte si posi contro la spalla destra di Potter e, soprattutto, lascia che il sonno lo riporti con sé nei meandri di un mondo scuro e sereno, neanche l’ombra delle immagini pregne di dolore che lo hanno perseguitato precedentemente.

La mattina Draco si sveglia prima che sia davvero l’ora di alzarsi, qualche minuto prima che i suoi compagni di stanza iniziano a sollevarsi dai loro letti e a muoversi per la camera preparandosi per la mattina.

Potter è ancora nel suo letto, nella stessa identica posizione in cui si sono addormentati ore prima, il leggero russare che segnala un sonno finalmente profondo. Draco lo scuote appena per incitarlo a svegliarsi, in modo che possa tornare al suo posto prima che gli altri si sveglino. Il corvino apre a malapena un occhio prima di chiuderlo di nuovo e nascondere il volto nel cuscino con un mugugno.

Draco lo scuote di nuovo con più urgenza, finché l’altro non solleva appena il capo e non dà considerazione a cosa Draco stia indicando con un cenno della testa. Ma Potter non concede più di qualche secondo all’orologio prima di lasciarsi di nuovo sprofondare nel letto. “Non mi importa,” biascica con voce roca. “Abbiamo ancora una mezz'oretta prima di rischiare di essere irrecuperabilmente in ritardo, dormi.”

E sul serio, la velocità con cui torna a ronfare è sorprendente, specialmente per qualcuno che solo qualche giorno prima ha ammesso di non riuscire ad addormentarsi bene. Draco rivolge un’ultima occhiata ai corpi addormentati accanto a sé, poi pensa che se non gliene importa a Potter, perché dovrebbe importargliene a lui? Poggia di nuovo il capo nel suo cantuccino sulla spalla destra di Potter e si concede di tornare in uno stato di dormiveglia.

•••

A colazione Potter si comporta come se non fosse successo nulla di speciale, ma anzi riempie il suo piatto con il doppio di tutto -doppie uova, doppio bacon, doppio pane abbrustolito- per poi sporgersi oltre il tavolo e farne scivolare metà su quello vuoto di Draco.

Chi si comporta in modo strano, invece, sono gli altri. Dopo che negli ultimi giorni tutto il tavolo è scorso di qualche posto per essere tutti seduti vicini, nessuna sedia vuota nel mezzo, Draco si è rassegnato ed ha cominciato a sedersi direttamente accanto agli altri.

Diagonalmente a lui, seduto accanto a Potter, Weasley sembra trovare la sua colazione talmente interessante da non spostare mai lo sguardo dal piatto; poco più in là MacMillan rivolge periodicamente sguardi spudorati fra Draco e Potter, e Paciock sembra sorridere in modo complice alla Granger. Per quale motivo, Draco non vuole saperlo. Diciamo che lo sta volontariamente ignorando, piuttosto.

Draco mangia la fetta di pane abbrustolito e dà un boccone alle uova. La Granger gli sorride.

•••

La McGranitt lo osserva da dietro gli occhiali, le braccia incrociate sulla scrivania, ed un accenno di sorriso sulle labbra fini. Draco si sente quasi più a disagio che la prima volta.

“Farò veloce, Signor Malfoy. Volevo solo farle sapere che ho notato visibili progressi, e che la cosa mi rende immensamente felice.”

Draco non reagisce.

“Ho visto che sta mangiando un pochino di più, ultimamente, e che si sta amalgamando meglio al gruppo. Continui così, Signor Malfoy. Può andare a lezione, adesso.”

Draco si alza e la saluta con un cenno del capo.

E’ disarmato, pensa. Perché la McGranitt non ha solo detto di essere felice. Lo ha anche creduto davvero: le si leggeva in viso. Draco non sa come reagire.

Percorre i corridoi con gli occhi fissi sui suoi piedi, le mani in tasca. Si sorprende a notare che ha memorizzato i corridoi e le svolte per raggiungere lo studio della Reeves, prima di alzare il pugno e bussare tre volte contro la porta in legno. “Arrivo!” risuona dall’interno, e dopo una decina di secondi la porta si spalanca e la donna appare sulla soglia. “Draco! Che piacere, entra.”

La dottoressa ha i capelli scompigliati ed è vestita confortevolmente, e Draco intuisce che fosse nei quartieri personali probabilmente, non aspettandosi alcuna visita durante l’orario delle lezioni. Tuttavia, apprezza che non esiti ad accoglierlo comunque dentro.

“Allora? A cosa devo questa sorpresa?” chiede.

Draco fa spallucce, poi indica la libreria con un cenno in una scusa improvvisata. In fondo, è vero che abbia finito entrambi i libri che aveva preso -che Potter gli aveva recapitato- ma come scusante non vale molto, visto che non li ha riportati. La Reeves accetta lo stesso il suo scarso movente e lascia che Draco si prenda il suo dolce tempo di fronte agli scaffali. E’ solo quando ha scelto che libro portarsi dietro, questa volta, che prende un respiro profondo e si siede di sua sponte sulla sedia col cuscino color panna.

“Va tutto bene, Draco?”

Draco annuisce.

“Non mi sembri convinto. Ho ragione?”

Annuisce di nuovo. Chiude gli occhi, li mantiene chiusi ancora qualche minuto, le unghie conficcate nel palmo della mano. Poi si alza, sposta la sedia di fronte alla scrivania in modo da avere un appoggio, prende una pergamena vuota ed una penna e inizia a scrivere. Scrive, scrive, scrive. La Reeves resta seduta al suo posto una decina di minuti, ed anche quando si alza a sua volta per preparare due tazze di tè non cerca mai di leggere quel che Draco sta scrivendo.

La pergamena si riempie più velocemente di quanto si sarebbe aspettato, dunque la volta e comincia a scrivere anche sul retro.

Perché lo sta facendo? Non ne ha mai parlato a nessuno, nemmeno sua madre. Nessuno sa davvero cosa abbia passato, nessuno sa cosa sia successo qui pomeriggi, in quella stanza, mentre Voldemort lo annientava e lo rendeva un mucchio di stracci sul pavimento. Nessuno. E mai a nessuno avrebbe immaginato di raccontarlo.

Eppure ora lo fa. E in realtà, sa anche il perché. Sa che si è aperta una breccia nel muro che ha costruito, sa che se non controllerà la frattura, cadrà a pezzi di nuovo, e sa, soprattutto, che non lo sopporta più.

Lascia la penna cadere sulla scrivania, approccia la dottoressa e le consegna la pergamena, poi apre la porta con urgenza e fugge via nel corridoio. Non vuole essere presente mentre le legge.

•••

Lucius lo trascina fuori dalla camera, lo porta fino in salotto e lo lascia cadere sulla poltrona. Si siede sul divano di fronte, dove sua madre è già accomodata. Con le mani conserte in grembo e gli occhi chiusi, è evidentemente a disagio.

Lucius inizia a parlare, spiega che dovranno affrontare un processo e istruisce moglie e figlio su cosa dire e come dirlo, cosa tenere nascosto e cosa dimenticare di aver anche solo visto.

Draco lo sente, ma non lo ascolta. La guerra è finita. Voldemort è morto. Non sembra vero e, in fondo, non è che sia cambiato molto. Per un istante, un solo insignificante, effimero istante, Draco si era concesso di illudersi, e di credere che il suo travaglio fosse finito. Ma la realtà torna sempre, e si fa viva violentemente con la forza di un ceffone a mano aperta, e mozza il respiro facendo bruciare la gola e i polmoni.

Non ha idea di quante persone abbia ucciso, babbani e nati babbani e mezzosangue, e non sa quante volte abbia implorato a nessuno di porre una fine a tutto questo; non sa quanto tutto ciò sia andato avanti, non sa più niente.

No, invece di una cosa è sicuro.

‘Li ucciderai, dillo!’ aveva gridato Voldemort al suo orecchio. ‘Dillo, dillo, dillo!’

E Draco lo aveva detto, gli occhi serrati e le guance bagnate e i pugni premuti contro le tempie. ‘Li ucciderò! Li ucciderò, li ucciderò li ucciderò li ucciderò.’

E ‘Avada Kedavra,’ aveva ripetuto ancora e ancora e ancora. E i corpi erano caduti a terra in un secondo. Cadaveri, su cadaveri, su cadaveri. Tutto per un incantesimo. Tutto per due parole.

Lucius ha cominciato a sbraitargli contro, il naso arricciato e le gengive scoperte, il composto portamento aristocratico del tutto perduto nella rabbia. “Perché non rispondi? Parla, parla Draco, parla!”

Ma Draco non risponde. Non risponderà. Perché non è tutto finito: per lui, non finirà mai.

•••

Potter ne ha fatto un’abitudine di rimanere la notte nella Sala Comune dopo che tutti i suoi amici sono andati a dormire, e di sedere allora sulla panchina accanto a Draco mentre lui legge il libro di turno. Ogni tanto tira su le gambe e si appoggia con la testa contro la pietra serena che incornicia il caminetto, ed oltre gli occhiali resta a guardarlo finché Draco non ne ha abbastanza di leggere, per oggi, e di sentirsi addosso gli occhi verdi di Potter.

Altre volte, Potter si avvicina e fa pian piano scorrere la mani sui cuscini che coprono la panca, finché i suoi polpastrelli non sfiorano appena quelli di Draco. La prima volta che capita, come la sera in cui Potter gli ha posato la mano sul ginocchio, Draco sposta la sua come se avesse toccato un tizzone ardente. La seconda volta, però, sobbalza e basta prima di accettare il flebile contatto, e la terza -e tutte le altre volte- si ritrova ad avvicinare la sua mano, a far scorrere le sue dita fra quelle di Potter.

Ogni sera, senza alcuna eccezione, Potter si infila sotto le coperte con Draco. Lo fa senza chiedere, come se fosse la cosa più naturale ed ovvia del mondo, ma ogni sera, il momento subito prima di alzare il lenzuolo, quando Potter cerca il suo sguardo e lo guarda con gli occhiali in mano, è come se chiedesse il permesso. Ed ogni volta, quando Draco ricambia il suo sguardo e poi si infila sotto le coperte ma resta spostato verso sinistra del materasso, è come se glielo concedesse.

Allora Potter entra nel letto, restando sulla destra, ed è Draco che dopo un po’ si avvicina, quel tanto che basta perché Potter possa abbracciarlo e, quindi, entrambi riescono ad addormentarsi.

La mattina restano così il più possibile, fregandosene dei compagni di stanza che si preparano intorno a loro, e che dopo il primo mese imparano a non dare più particolare attenzione alla cosa.

E’ perché entrambi hanno scoperto che in questo modo riescono a dormire, a dormire sul serio. Oppure, è perché Draco trova un innegabile conforto nella stretta delle braccia di Potter, e con un accenno di tachicardia pensa che realizzarlo non gli faccia più tanta paura. Dopo tutto, Draco non è mai stato uno stupido, né tanto meno un ingenuo, ed è piuttosto sicuro che anche Potter lo apprezzi quanto lui.

•••

Draco torna dalla Reeves solo due settimane dopo averle lasciato la pergamena, quell’ultima volta. Se trova il coraggio di farlo è in parte perché lei non l’ha cercato e gli ha lasciato il suo tempo.

Lei lo accoglie come ogni altra volta, non gli dedica mai sguardi di compassione e Draco ne è ancora una volta grato.

Non è molto diverso dalle visite precedenti. Anche oggi, per la maggior parte del tempo restano in silenzio. Tutto quello che viene detto sono solo poche frasi pronunciate dalla Reeves mentre guarda fuori dalla finestra, e Draco riesce a notare come il suo sguardo si posi sui gruppi di ragazzi che chiacchierano o studiano sul prato illuminato dal sole primaverile, e si spostano poi sulle torri di Hogwarts che si intravedono sporgendosi appena al di fuori.

“La magia ha portato un mare di distruzione, morte, dolore,” dice. “Ma se tutto questo è qui adesso, se io e te e questa scuola e tutti quei ragazzi siamo qui, è grazie alla magia stessa. La magia fa anche tante cose meravigliose, Draco. Ma alla fine, è solo un mezzo. Dipende da come viene usata, e da chi la usa.” Si volta, incrocia lo sguardo di Draco in modo che lui non possa negare la certezza più completa che è salda in lei. “Io sono sicura che tu la useresti per raggiungere le cose migliori.”

•••

La Granger gli presta un libro nuovo ogni settimana, ed ogni qualvolta riprende quello finito per lasciargliene uno da iniziare si perde in incessanti monologhi su quale sia la sua parte preferita, quale quella che le è piaciuta meno, cosa avrebbe cambiato e cosa invece ha adorato. Parla dei personaggi, dello stile, della trama, e Draco la ascolta con piacere e sorride, annuisce, e tutto sommato si diverte. Alla fine, lui e la Granger hanno gusti più simili di quanto Draco avrebbe mai creduto.

La mattina si siede sempre accanto a lui, e anche quando parla con gli altri ragazzi prova ad includerlo, facendo comunque sempre attenzione a non fargli domande che richiederebbero una risposta articolata.

Draco lo apprezza, lo apprezza davvero. Le mattine, e poi i pranzi e le cene e tutti gli altri momenti, sembrano passare più leggermente. Anche leggere le lettere che sua madre continua a mandargli -sebbene meno frequentemente- è più semplice, e Draco inizia pure a risponderle e non perché si senta obbligato.

E mangiare, mangiare è ogni giorno più facile. Sentire la carne tornare a riempire le sue forme, le ossa meno percettibili ad ogni singolo tocco, e percepire i sapori sulla lingua e lo stomaco brontolare, lo fa sentire vivo.

•••

Il tempo è cambiato e ormai il caminetto viene tenuto spento, ma senza la fiamma dentro dalla cappa entra aria fredda e Draco si è spostato dalla panca al divano davanti alla finestra non appena tutti gli altri sono andati a dormire. Potter lo segue, si siede accanto a lui sul divano -Draco non si sorprende poi molto quando realizza che lo avesse dato per scontato- e lo spazio fra i braccioli è meno di quanto possa sembrare.

Mentre Potter lo scruta dal suo posto tanto vicino, Draco non riesce a concentrarsi sulla sua lettura. Rinuncia, posa il libro a terra e rivolge l’attenzione al ragazzo. Potter gli sorride, Draco gli prende una mano e la stringe fra le sue. Non solleva lo sguardo dalle loro mani unite, e forse le sta usando più come distrazione che altro.

Non lo solleva neppure quando Potter porta l’altra mano al suo volto, le dita che tracciano con delicatezza la sua tempia, lo zigomo, la linea definita della mandibola, e poi si avvicinano pericolosamente alle sue labbra e Draco solleva lo sguardo perché Potter lo sta toccando come se fosse fragile e potesse frantumarsi da un momento all’altro, e Draco sa che non è così che Potter si comporta di solito -Potter è un uragano: è irruento e vorace e ti investe con tutta la sua forza- e che lui stesso non vuole essere trattato così. Ha passato troppo tempo a trattarsi da solo come se fosse un assemblamento male assortito di pezzetti pronti a crollare da un momento all’altro, e mentirebbe se dicesse che non si sente più così, ma è certo che, finalmente, vorrebbe pian piano imparare a vedersi ed essere visto nuovamente in modo diverso.

Punta i suoi occhi grigi in quelli violentemente verdi di Harry e scansa malamente via la mano che gli sta sfiorando il volto tanto cautamente, poi afferra le spalle dell’altro ragazzo e lo spinge a sé, vicino, sempre più vicino, e le loro labbra si incontrano a metà strada.

Le mani di Harry tornano subito sul volto di Draco, questa volta forti e sicure e indulgenti, e Draco ride nel bacio perché è così, è così che tutto dovrebbe essere: sentirsi così bene da provare dolore, come se un incendio stesse lottando dentro di lui per logorarlo con ferocia; la delicatezza struggente e allo stesso tempo aggressiva, i denti che si scontrano ma le labbra che si accarezzano.

Come quando Harry lo abbraccia durante la notte, e Draco si addormenta sul ritmo del suo cuore, del suo respiro; come le volte in cui a tavola Harry alza lo sguardo dal suo cibo e controlla che Draco stia mangiando, o che stia bene, o semplicemente gli sorride e Draco sa che quel sorriso,  _ quel  _ sorriso è destinato solo a lui; o come quando la mattina Draco continua ad avere paura, di tanto in tanto, che gli altri li vedano e non reagiscano bene e allora Harry lo stringe più forte e gli ripete che non gli importa; e quando lo scruta da lontano ma restando tanto vicino e le sue iridi verdi si illuminano; e le volte in cui fa incontrare le loro dita e aspetta che sia Draco ad intrecciarle; come tutte quelle volte, Draco si dimentica di tutto il resto e per quei brevi istanti -sempre più frequenti, sempre più lunghi- sente di star tornando ad essere qualcosa di più che l’ombra di se stesso.

Harry si allontana quanto basta per poter osservare ogni espressione, ogni segno, tutto. Ha le labbra umide e rosse e in così perfetto contrasto con la sua carnagione scura.

“E’ tutto a posto?” gli chiede, le fossette che si mostrano con il sorriso accennato e i capelli corvini più disordinati che mai.

“Sì,” sussurra Draco. “Sì, è tutto a posto.”

**Author's Note:**

> Che dire? Il primo abbozzo per questa fic l'ho buttato giù il 5 novembre 2017, e da allora ne sono cambiate di cose... Eppure non riuscivo a togliermela dalla testa. Mi è sembrato questo il momento giusto per mettermici finalmente sotto e pubblicarla, considerate le uscite della Rowling degli ultimi giorni. Non ho abbastanza parole per esprimere quanto la situazione mi renda triste, arrabbiata, frustrata. Un frammento della mia adolescenza è morto. Non credo che rileggerò più Harry Potter, sicuramente non supporterò più il franchising. Il mio augurio è che il fandom, come in diversi casi sta già facendo, lo renda ogni giorno più arcobaleno, più trans, più gay, più genderqueer e più inclusivo sotto ogni aspetto (sessualità, culture, etnie, e molto altro.) Vivo nella convinzione che siano i lettori ad avere il potere maggiore su un'opera.  
> Detto questo, spero che la fic vi piaccia e vi permetta qualche attimo di svago. Lasciate un commento se vi va <3


End file.
